


Irresistible

by punk_mikasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Levi Is A Dork, Sexual Tension, and Petra is not a blushing virgin, canonverse, i don't know what happened, there will be smut, this was supposed to be a pwp oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_mikasa/pseuds/punk_mikasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is fucking shit with words, to put it lightly. He has no idea why Erwin decided to entrust him with this ridiculous amount of paper work tonight, but he has no other choice. Fortunately, Petra is willing to help him, proving once more how much of a considerate and gentle person she is.</p><p>But at the end of the night, Levi discoveres that he wants much more from Petra than just a little help and a warm smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, lovely readers!
> 
> So one of my friends dragged me way too deep into rivetra-hell, she wouldn't stop planting ideas into my mind, and this is the result. It's my first attempt at writing Levi x Petra, so I decided to do a simple smutty oneshot just to test their dynamics. But since I'm a little shit who can't keep short, it somehow expanded into a two-chaptered, more plotty thing. However, I'm still not used to writing Petra, so if you have constructive feedback on her characterization here, please go ahead! Maybe, if I get a feeling for her, I might be writing more rivetra in the future...
> 
> Okay I'll just stop rambling now, please enjoy!
> 
> And to my friend who is responsible for this: Der hier ist für dich, viel Spaß Alte xD

Levi sighed and ran a hand over his face for what felt like the tenth time this evening.

“I hate this fucking bullshit”, he groaned annoyed.

“What is it this time, Captain?” a gentle voice next to him asked.

A voice that sounded like liquid honey, filled with a warmth and kindness that never ceased to make Levi’s stomach flatter. He glanced to the person belonging to said gentle voice.

“You don’t have to do this, Petra”, he sighed again, the tiredness audible in his voice. “It’s fucking midnight, you should go to sleep already. I’ll handle the rest of it”

They were both sitting in the mess hall, hunched over a bunch of papers and letters in the dim candle light. Countless stains of ink decorated his hand, and Levi fought the itching feeling that bubbled up inside him at this sight. He had no time to take a _third_ shower today, he needed to get this paperwork done. For some reason Erwin had decided that it’d be a smart idea to entrust him with the task of informing all the relatives of the fallen soldiers from last expedition about their tragic deaths.

Fucking fantastic.

“No offense, Sir”, Petra spoke up again in that damn sweet voice he couldn’t get enough off, “but I’d like to help you with these. I wouldn’t want the families receive a letter like this. They deserve bet-“ She bit her lip slightly to stop her from ending this rather disrespectful sentence, but Levi didn’t care about her words anyway.

If anything, they were the blunt truth. He was far more inclined to force his gaze away from her pink little mouth.

 _Stay focused_ , he berated himself.

“It’s okay, you’re right”, he murmured and put away the pen in his hands. “I can’t handle this shit”

His brows furrowed as he watched the increased number of stains on his hand and the table, and another frustrated groan escaped his throat.

Petra wasn’t perturbed by his scowl in the least. In fact, she was used to his grumpy behaviour, even finding it endearing at times. She knew that behind his stoic mask he hid a warm heart, always worried about the well-being of his comrades and friends. Ignoring the angry stare he sent the offending document, Petra simply leaned forward and snatched the papers from his hands.

She received a raised eyebrow from him, but otherwise nothing. Petra really was lucky to work under his command, had it been another superior, he would have scolded her for such a bold action. But a simple smile in Levi’s direction let the man lower his gaze and mutter something about _“shitty Eyebrows and his stupid paperwork”_.

Suppressing an amused snicker, she looked at the documents in her hands and read the words Levi had written down already.

“Hm”, Petra hummed thoughtfully. “What about _‘We deeply mourn the loss of Tristan, and we will forever carry his strength with us. Even in death, he’ll be lending us his power to defeat the Titans'_ ”

Levi blinked at her.

“That shit’s not bad”, he grunted approvingly.

This was the reason why Petra sat here and helped him. Levi was shit with words – there really was no other way to put it – but Petra had an almost magical talent to comfort people, her choice of words somehow able to ease the unbearable pain at least a bit.

“I really don’t know why Erwin pushes this crap to me”, Levi grumbled while he wrote down the words she just dictated.

Petra smiled at him.

“I’m sure people will feel kind of comforted when Humanity's strongest tells them that their loss was not meaningless”, she assured him.

Levi paused in writing down the sentences in favour of looking at her.

“Heh. You mean this goddamn hero-shit again?”, he mused. “Well, if it helps”

 

Together they continued working on the remaining letters, and even if Levi had thought he’d never be able to do finish them this week, they were done not even an hour later. Once again he was glad to have chosen Petra to be member of his squad. Not only her titan-killing-abilities were admirable, but also her way of dealing with other people. And Levi had to admit that he was almost enjoying himself sitting there with her, together debating about the way to put the words, some chattering in between. Maybe it wasn’t the most fun job to do, but with Petra on his side it became bearable.

Despite the late hour Petra couldn’t find it in her to feel tired. She knew she should have gone to bed long time ago, but she couldn’t leave Levi with that amount of work alone. The man had a bad sleep habit anyway, and she was almost sure he would have worked through the whole night to get this done, sleep be damned. Secretly Petra glanced a look at her Captain. The dark circles under his eyes had gotten bigger over the last few days, but despite that the furrow of his long thin brows had eased, and all in all the Captain had an almost relaxed expression on his face. Though, Petra could never be a one hundred percent sure, due to the whole unfazed expression Levi radiated.

But she liked the idea of him being more relaxed in her presence for some reason.

As the Captain put down the last letter, sighing relieved and massaging the bridge of his nose, Petra shot him another glance. Somehow they had scooted closer to each other in the last hours, their shoulders and thighs almost touching. She could feel the warmth his body radiated, could smell the scent of soap and tea that always surrounded Levi, and suddenly Petra had to suppress the urge to reach out and ran her hands through his jet black hair.

That damn hair. Always shining silky, always neatly parted, while Petra wanted nothing more to mess this tidy appearance of him, to see what he’d looked like with askew clothes, tousled hair and out of breath.

A faint hint of pink tinted her cheeks at this turn of thoughts, and Petra cursed internally. She was not supposed to think of her superior like that, yet she couldn’t help it. Captain Levi had occupied her thoughts like this since she started working in the Scouting Legion. She had always admired him for being Humanity’s Strongest, but there was more. His behaviour might be impassive, even rude at some times, and the first time she heard one of his shit jokes she thought she’d drop the cupcan of tea in her hand. Even then, every time he looked at her, she couldn’t help the warm feeling spreading inside her. Somehow, Petra felt respected and secure when she was with him.

Not like a subordinate, but like an equal partner.

At the noise of chair legs scratching above the hard wooden floor, Petra looked up. Lost in her daydreaming, she hadn’t even noticed how the Captain had stood up and began to stretch his sore shoulders.

_Oh god, don’t stare at his muscles, Petra._

She quickly bit her lip, noticing how her mouth had become dry, and stood up as well to distract herself from this dangerous train of thoughts.

“Man I’m glad we’ve got this shit done”, Levi said and finished his stretching practice. “Thank you Petra, without you I would sit until tomorrow trying to pull that shit from my ass”

Petra smiled at him as she pushed her chair back to the table.

“No problem, Sir”, she said honestly. “I’m glad I could help you. It’s a matter of course”

“No, it isn’t”, he objected and stepped behind Petra. “It’s still-“

The Captain stopped, not rushing past Petra towards the door like she had expected. Levi stood behind her now, only a few centimetres between his chest and her back. A strange tension filled the air, and slowly, Petra dared to turn around to him.

“What… what is it, Captain?”

Her heart pounded hard against her ribcage, but Petra was proud that her voice didn’t falter.

“It’s just… you smell really good”, Levi murmured low, and took a strand of her strawberry-blond hair between his fingers. Petra’s eyes widened, and she could feel her face heating up as she watched him take another whiff with half-lidded eyes.

 _Don’t stand here like a pillar of salt, Petra_ , she scolded herself. _Speak, dammit!_

She needed a few second, but eventually she found her voice again.

“Hanji mixed me a special shampoo”, she explained bashfully. “It’s strawberry.”

“Not bad”, he hummed. “I like it.”

Now that was definitely a blush forming on her cheeks, and Petra could feel her knees going weak.

“Eh…thanks?” she smiled uncertainly at him.

At this, the Captain’s eyes widened, as if he just snapped out of a trance. He quickly let go of her hair and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, it’s late”, he muttered low and stalked to the door with surprisingly fast steps. “We should go to bed”

And with this he rushed out of the room, leaving behind an utterly confused Petra.

 

\---

 

The next day, Levi tried to scratch the previous evening off his mind, but of course it was not that easy.

Goddammit, instead of just thanking her and treating her with the companionable respect she deserved, he had sniffed Petra like a damn freak. And he had been so close to do even more stupid things, like pressing his mouth on her plump, pink lips. She had looked so cute and adorable with that blush on her cheeks, and he would just love to see what kind of face she’d made when he-

_No, stop it you old perv. She’s your subordinate, get your head out of the gutter!_

It certainly hadn’t helped that she had smelled like heaven itself.

“That shitty four-eyes”, Levi mumbled angrily to himself as he tied his cravat in front of the mirror.

Hanji knew very well that Levi had a weakness for strawberries – _and apparently they now also know that you have a weakness for Petra_ , he added in his mind – and on what Levi assumed, they had used the chance to mess around with him and spark his desire for Petra even more. Because yes, Levi might be good at hiding his emotions from others, but there was no way to deny anymore that he wanted this woman.

Whenever they were in the same room, the air was suddenly filled with a thick tension, unspoken promises lingering in the back of his mind. Levi was very aware of every little glance, every subtle movement Petra did, and had a hard time keeping his thoughts together.

Somehow, he managed to get through the day without dragging her into the nearest cleaning closet and fucking her against the wall.

But all of this self-restrain took a lot of energy, and at the end of the day he found himself feeling on edge. He wandered through the halls of the old castle, not able to find sleep. So instead of uselessly thinking about a certain bright-eyed woman he decided to boil some tea and hopefully come to rest. Usually Petra always prepared his tea, since she somehow knew best what would suit his taste, but Levi would just do it himself, considering he finally wanted to distract himself from these soft hands of her, the sweet smell of her shining hair, the warm glint in her eyes whenever she would- Fuck.

_Tea, you bastard, focus on the goddamn tea!_

Levi quickened his steps, rushing to the kitchen, wanting to get this fucking tea over with as soon as possible. But whatever god was listening to his silent prayers decided to fuck with Levi instead.

In the kitchen, with the back towards him, he found Petra rumouring through the drawers of the cupboard. Unaware of his presence, she was humming to herself, and Levi cursed internally for not being able to leave the kitchen immediately. Instead, he stopped dead in tracks, listening in awe to the light and clear tone rolling from Petra’s lips.

Fuck, he really had it bad.

Before Levi was able to get his shit together and at least announce his presence, Petra suddenly turned around and almost dropped the tea in her hand in shock. Oh, great. Now he must have looked like he sneaked up to her, as if he was the biggest fucking creeper of all.

Which he, let’s be honest, kinda was.

“Oh… Captain”, Petra composed herself fast. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there”

He just clicked his tongue in response ( _oh, way to go, Levi!_ ) before he strutted past her to prepare his own tea.

“It’s fine”, he grumbled while taking a cup and cleaning it meticulously. “Sorry for startling you”

He expected Petra to leave the kitchen now, but as he turned around to grab the boiling water, she still stood there, staring at him with wide eyes. Fuck, was there dirt or something on his face? Or had his voice been too rude just now?

“Are you not able to sleep, Captain?” Petra broke the awkward silence between them.

Levi simply nodded, not trusting his voice to be as steady and flat as always. Fortunately, Petra was more of a socializer than him.

“Me too”, she smiled warmly and tapped her nails absently against the cup in her hand.

Levi had a hard time tearing his gaze off her hands.

“I was wandering around the castle for hours now, I just had to think of all the families that will receive a letter from you after the next expedition”

“Water?” Levi blurted out suddenly, receiving a confused frown from Petra.

He sent a look towards her still empty cup, and after Petra followed his gaze, her cheeks tinted pink.

_Oh god she looks fucking adorable._

“Oh right”, Petra said quickly and offered her cup to him. “I’m sorry, Captain, here I am talking your ears off while you probably wanted to rest”

“No”, Levi hurried to say and filled her porcelain cup with water. He didn’t want to see Petra upset, especially not because of him. “I have to … think about stuff, too.”

Hell, he wouldn’t mention that she was the main reason he couldn’t go to sleep tonight, that she was the one who occupied his thoughts as soon as he laid down in his bed alone-

_Get your shit together, perv._

“Oh”, Petra hummed with a thoughtful look on her face. “I’m sorry to hear that. But if you want to talk about it, I’ll be glad to listen, Sir”

Levi swivelled his own tea in his hands, staring at the whirl of liquid that his movement had caused. Uncertain, he looked up at Petra again, immediately regretting it.

This goddamn warm smile.

How could somebody’s heart not stutter at the sight of this woman smiling gently at them with those honey coloured eyes.

“I’m… I’m fine”, Levi pressed out.

He dared to look in her bright eyes again, noticing a strange change in them. One of her brows twitched in slight frustration, and though she still radiated nothing but warmth and gentleness, Petra’s face turned into a pout.

“You know, it’s none of my business, and I don’t want to bother you”, she said cautiously, but her voice firm and convinced. Levi found himself unable to stop her as she took a step towards him. “But I think there’s nothing wrong with talking to someone about your problems from time to time. And with all due to respect, Captain, you seem to have a lot of problems, having to shoulder the burden of being Humanity’s Strongest and all.”

Another step towards him, and she was standing right in front of Levi. The strawberry smell invaded his nostrils again, flooding his mind, and he found it hard to focus on her words.

“It’s not good for you to bottle up all your emotions”, Petra murmured quietly and brushed his hands with her fingertips.

“Petra…” his voice was half warning, half promising, daring her to make another move. Fuck, he needed to end this immediately, or else he would not be able to hold back.

But Petra didn’t plan on letting him go that soon.

With a surprisingly confident movement she took the steaming cup out of his hands and put it on the counter next to them, as well as her own mug.

“I’m sorry, Sir”, Petra breathed, the gentle expression still set on her features. But the fire and passion in her eyes told Levi that she wasn’t speaking about their current conversation. “I don’t want to be pushy, but-“

She closed the distance between them, grabbing his clam hands with soft, warm fingers. Their bodies were not touching anywhere else, but yet Levi could feel the electricity jolting through his body at her soft touch.

And there his self-restrain went.

Without even thinking Levi grabbed her hands tighter and pushed Petra to the wall next to them. Her back was pressed against the cold mural, but Petra made no move to free herself of his grip. Even when Levi closed the distance between them, she did nothing but stare at him with wide eyes and parted lips. Her breathing was ragged, pupils blown wide with lust.

He needed his utmost self-control to not kiss her at this moment.

“Petra”, he breathed heavily, still trying to hold back. “You should run away. _Now_ ”

Her gaze flickered from his eyes to his lips, a blush rising on her cheeks.

“And what if I don’t want to?” she whispered bravely.

And this gentle persistence of her was all Levi needed to hear. No force in the world could stop him now from his next movements, even if a titan was approaching the castle now he wouldn’t give a damn.

Levi captured her lips with his own, feeling a strange warm thrill at the sweet taste of her mouth. Petra stiffened in surprise for a moment, but quickly gathered herself and responded to the kiss. She leaned forward, adding a light pressure to the kiss, and began moving her lips against his own. There was no going back now, Levi was officially lost.

His tongue flickered over the smooth surface of her heavenly lips, demanding access to her mouth. And Petra seemed to be more than willing to give in, letting out a soft moan as she opened it. Without even reflecting his own actions anymore, Levi pushed his tongue inside her mouth, exploring her mouth and savouring the intense sweet taste of tea in her mouth. He let go of her hands, just to put his arms around her waists and pull her closer. And Petra complied, wrapping her hands around his neck as well.

She deepened the kiss, tilting her head as she entered Levis mouth and causing him to groan in pleasure. Her soft hands found their way to his hair, tugging gently at his strands and scratching the shaved part of his undercut. Levi’s grip around her tightened in a possessive way, and despite the mess of salvia of their kiss he found himself to be wanting even closer to her, explore all of her body and tasting her in every way possible-

Petra must have had the same thought, she pressed herself against him surprisingly firmly, and _oh god_ now she rolled her hips onto his crotch-

Levi spurred a hard one immediately at the friction, not even caring anymore as he pressed the evidence of his own desire against her groin. Petra responded with a soft whimper, and Levi lost himself in this angelic noise. He could have devoured her right here and right now, ready to forget all of his responsibilities and just take her on the cramped kitchen counter.

And he sure would have got to that point if not a noise at the mess hall next to them had startled them.

They stopped dead in tracks, staring at each other in wonder, silver orbs meeting wide honey ones.

“The fuck”, Levi murmured hoarse.

Petra’s shiny hair was tousled, her cheeks tinted deep red, and her lips were slightly swollen from their kiss. She looked sexier than ever, but Levi knew he had to get off her immediately.

“Captain…”, Petra whispered, her eyes swimming with desire and surprise.

“I’m… I’m sorry”, Levi murmured and detached himself. “I shouldn’t have…”

And in this moment the door to the kitchen flung open, a way too bubbly Hanji bursting into the room, causing Petra and Levi to jump apart immediately.

“Hey fellows, didn’t know there’s still someone up, I just came back from Sawney and - _Oh_ ”, a sly grin crept onto their face as their eyes settled on the pair in front of them, still busy rearranging their appearances. “Did I interrupt something... ?”

“Stop being ridiculous, shitty glasses”, Levi scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. “I wanted to reach the shelf and stumbled, Petra caught me and that’s all”

He did his best to avert the gaze of Petra, instantly regretting it as he saw the creep-ish smile on Hanji’s face widen.

“Aw, your legs too short, Levi?” they cackled, the fact that they didn’t believe one single word from his words clearly visible.

“It’s true”, Petra jumped in to convince her, but her shaky voice gave away too much.

“Hm”, Hanji hummed happily, “Well I’m glad that Petra was here to save the day. Wouldn’t have been too good to have Humanities grumpiest injured by an evil shelf”

Their eyes gleamed in an unsettling way as they patted Petra’s back approvingly, letting out a small laugh.

“Shut the fuck up”, Levi growled and snatched the cup of lukewarm tea from the counter.

Great, now it’d taste like piss.

He mumbled a good night and hurried out of the room, thanking whomever had designed that shitty uniform for the waist cloth hiding his still half-hard erection.

This was going to be a long night again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to immortallightness for helping me with the grammar!
> 
> If you want to speak to me on tumblr (username is punk-mikasa as well) or fangirl over rivetra a bit, PLEASE DO IT. JUST FUCKING DO IT. SERIOUSLY, I WILL GRIN LIKE A HAPPY DORK ALL DAY LONG.


End file.
